20 Listopada 1999
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Współcześni wojownicy - reportaż 07.55 Panna z mokrą głową (3/6): Ostatnia walka Don Kichota - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1994, reż. Kazimierz Tarnas, wyk. Paulina Tworzyańska, Anna Nehrebecka, Marek Kondrat, Anna Milewska (25 min) 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1996 (emisja z teletekstem) 10.45 Podróżnicy i turyści (2) - magazyn podróżniczy 11.15 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej 11.40 Reporter 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 NATO bez ograniczeń 12.35 Gospodarka - magazyn 13.00 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.30 Fałszywy kadr: Caravaggio - program dokumentalny 14.00 Studio sport: I liga siatkówki kobiet - Skra Warszawa - Nafta Piła przerwie meczu: To jest Telewizja 15.35 Jeśli nie Oxford, to co? - teleturniej 16.05 Kwadrat - magazyn 16.30 Miami 7 (12) - serial dla młodzieży, W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Andrew Margetson, wyk. Paul Cattermole, Jon Lee, Bradley McIntosh, Jo O'Meara (24 min) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (993) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.20 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Batman Forever - film fantastyczny, USA 1995, reż. Joel Schumacher, wyk. Val Kilmer, Tommy Lee Jones, Jim Carrey, Nicole Kidman (121 min) 22.10 Drozda show - show - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Sportowa sobota 23.25 Basen topielców (The Drowning Pool) - film kryminalny, USA 1975, reż. Stuart Rosenberg, wyk. Paul Newman, Joanne Woodward, Tony Franciosa, Murray Hamilton (105 min) 01.15 Klan (268,269,270) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (75 min) (powt.) 02.30 Wśród wilków (The Company of Wolves) - horror, W. Bryt. 1985, reż. Neil Jordan, wyk. Angela Lansbury, David Warner, Stephen Rea, Tusse Silberg (92 min) 04.05 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia - w świecie ciszy (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 W czterech kątach - magazyn poradnikowy 10.15 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Nasz Charly (16): Burzliwy weekend - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. Franz Josef Gottlieb, wyk. Ralf Schicha, Karin Kienzer, Susanne Scherbel, Siggi Kuutz (46 min) 12.00 Kino bez rodziców - Spotkanie z Hanna Barbera: Flinstonowie, Pies Huckelburry - seriale animowane dla dzieci 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata (103): Kevin dostawca - serial obyczajowy, USA 1991, reż. Arthur Albert, wyk. Fred Savage, Dan Lauria, Josh Saviano, Jason Harvey (23 min) 13.00 Zdumiewające podobieństwo - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej 15.00 Złotopolscy (179): Droga - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Janusz Dymek, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Magdalena Strużyńska (25 min) 15.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.30 Providence (1,2/17) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999, reż. John Masius, wyk. Melina Kanakaredes, Mike Farrell, Paula Cale, Seth Peterson (42 min) 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Gol - magazyn piłkarski 0-70035281-82 19.55 Mazurska Biesiada Kabaretowa, czyli co każdy satyryk wiedzieć powinien (1) - program rozrywkowy (stereo) 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Sokół i koka (The Falcon and the Snowman) - film sensacyjny, USA 1985, reż. John Schlesinger, wyk. Timothy Hutton, Sean Penn, Pat Hingle, Richard Dysart (126 min) 23.50 Kobiety Hollywood'u (3/4): Pieniądze i władza - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1994 00.45 Krwawa zemsta (Blood Feud) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1978, reż. Lina Wertmüller, wyk. Sophia Loren, Marcello Mastroianni, Giancarlo Giannini, Turi Ferro (92 min) 02.20 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Animaniacy - amerykański serial animowany 7.25 Płatki - australijski serial anim. 7.30 Hej, Arnold - amerykański serial animowany 8.00 Spotkanie z tradycją - Po drugiej stronie Olzy 8.30 Opolski tydzień 8.50 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.00 Taxi - duński serial obycz. 9.40 Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 Coś za coś - film fabularny prod. polskiej 11.05 Szlakiem odkrywcow - hiszpanski serial dokumentalny 11.35 Franco Zeffirelli - film dok prod. ang. 12.30 Szafa gra - program muzyczny 13.00 Ale kino - magazyn filmowy 13.20 Kim jestem? - zabawa literacka 13.30 Teleliga '99 - teleturniej sportrmy 14.00 Mówimy po... polsku 14.15 Uśmiechnij się - program rozrywkowy 14.30 Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 Zaproszenie - program krajoznawczy 15.05 Sanktuaria przyrody - francuski serial przyrodniczy 15.35 Karino - polski serial dla młodzlezy 16.00 Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 Budujemy mosty 17.00 Co dzień - od święta... 17.30 I co dalej? - teleturniej 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.15 Wiadomosci sportowe 18.20 Kim jestem?- zabawa literacka 18.30 Powroty - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Widowisko artystyczne 19.30 Piano express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 Taxi - duński serial obyczajrmy 20.40 Zew natury - senal dokumentalny prod. amerykańskiej 21.00 Refleksy (powt.) 21.30 Aktualności - program informacyjny 21.40 Temat dnia 22.00 Pociąg specjalnego przeznaczenia - ukraiński film fabularny 23.30 Powiedz to głosno (3) - talk show 0.05 Romeo i Julia (1) - widowisko artystyczne 1.15 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Kosmiczne wojny (23) - serial USA 8.25 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 8.50 Power Rangers (135) - serial dla młodzieży 9.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu (133) - serial sens. 10.50 Skłoceni zakładnicy - film prod. USA (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 12.45 Żądło - komedia sensacyjna prod. USA 15.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 15.30 Unk Journal - magazyn mody 16.00 Informacje 16.20 Macie co chcecie - pr. rozrywkrmy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 Jezioro marzeń (25) - serial USA (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 18.10 Baza Pensacola (34) - serial USA 19.05 Idź na calosc - show z nagrodami 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (15)- polski serial komediowy 20.30 Miodowe lata (12) - połski serial kom. 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (3) - serial dokumentalny USA 21.30 Kurier Specjalny - mag. reporterski 22.00 Bestia - film wojenny USA (Film niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 23.55 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 24.00 Opowieści z krypty (26) - serial USA 0.30 Playboy 1.30 Nauczyciel namiętności - film erotyczny, USA 3.15 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pozegnanie TVN 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Kraina snu (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na tywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (8) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Szalony świat (23) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.30 USA High (7) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 12.00 Duch i Pani Muir - melodramat, USA 14.00 Terry i Kate (10) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 15.00 Przystań Hubbardów (11) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 16.00 Zatoka szczęscia (11) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.00 Modelki (4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 18.00 Kręć z nami - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton usmlechu - liga dowcipów 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 21.40 Niezbite dowody - film sensacyjny, USA 23 35 Blob Zabójca - horror sf., USA 1.20 Spotkania z Panią domu - magazyn dla kobiet 1.50 Nowy Babilon - film obyczajowy, Wielka Brytania 3.35 Granie na zawołanie Nasza TV 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate 2 (Karate Warrior 2) - film karate, Włochy 1988, reż.Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ami Baxter; Kim Rossi Stuart (50 min) 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny (24) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (25) - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (25) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Gillette Sport - magazyn sportowy 13.00 Ernest idzie do szkoły (Ernest Goes to School) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Coke Sams, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Bill Byrge, Corrine Koslo (90 min) 14.40 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka (25) - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz (Gadget Boy) (25) - serial animowany, Francja 1995 16.00 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (50 min) 17.00 Nieśmiertelny (25) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1996, wyk. Adrian Paul, Stan Kirsch, Jim Byrnes 18.00 WCW - wrestling 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) 20.00 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) 21.45 Ogień (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, Australia, reż. Peter Fisk, wyk. Liddy Clark, Andy Anderson, Shane Feeney-Connor, Deborra-Lee Furness 22.40 Valentina (ost.) - serial erotyczny, reż. Giandomenico Curi, wyk. Demetra Hampton, Russel Case, Guido Alberti 23.10 Miasto duchów (Ghost Town) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Richard Governor, wyk. Franz Luz, Catherine Hickland, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Penelope Windust (85 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 W labiryncie 79 - Namiętność - serial prod. polskiej 6.30 W labiryncie 80 - Kolacja we dwoje - serial prod. polskiej 7.00 Echa tygodnia - program w języku migowym 7.30 Klan 262 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 7.50 Klan 263 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 8.15 Klan 264 - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 8.45 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej dla dzieci i rodziców 9.10 5-10-15 - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 9.45 Panteon - wydarzenia kulturalne 10.00 Dzieje kultury polskiej 7 - Złoty wiek - film dok. Rafała Grupińskiego 10.50 Brawo bis 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Nic tylko dla najmłodszych - dramat prod. polskiej 13.20 Na skrzydłach Ikara 11 - Kuźnia Ikarów - program Tomasza Białoszewskiego i Lecha Mleczki 13.40 O uśmiech dziecka w nowym tysiącleciu - reportaż Alicji Mikołajczyk 14.00 Siła pokoju - reportaż Andrzeja Baworowskiego 14.30 Piraci - teleturniej 15.00 Wakacje 2/4 - Tajemnica Atlanty - serial prod. polskiej 16.30 Magazyn Polonijny ze Słowacji 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Benefis Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU 1 18.10 Czterdziestolatek 12/21 - Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor - serial prod. polskiej 19.15 Dobranocka - Opowieści taty Bobra 7/26 - senal animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.53 Sport 20.00 Polonica - Bandyta - film fab. prod. polsko-franc.(1997) 21.40 Złote przeboje 3 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Kto ma tyle wdzięku co ja... jubileusz Danuty Rinn 2 23.50 Sportowa sobota 0.05 TV Polonia zaprasza - Program dnia 0.10 Czterdziestolatek 12/21 - Nowy zastępca, czyli meteor - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 1.15 Opowieści taty Bobra 7/26 - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 1.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 1.50 Sport (powt.) 1.54 Prognoza pogody (powt.) 2.00 Polonica - Bandyta - film fab. prod. polsko-franc. (powt.) 3.25 Złote przeboje 3 - koncert (powt.) 4.15 Wieści polonijne 4.30 Panorama (powt.) 4.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 5.00 Benefis Jadwigi Barańskiej i Jerzego Antczaka w Teatrze STU - 1 - (powt.) 5.50 Teledyski na życzenie 6.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06.00 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 07.00 Kamera start - teleturniej 07.30 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 08.00 Hawaje pięć-zero (75) - serial kryminalny, USA (50 min) 09.00 Robocop (8) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 10.00 Lu Lu i cudowny kwiat (45) - serial animowany 10.30 Dennis rozrabiaka (5) - serial animowany 11.00 Po drugiej stronie lustra (Mirror, Mirror) (34) - serial przygodowy, Australia 1997, reż. John Banas/Sophia Turkiewicz, wyk. Jovit Shaw, Antonia Prebble, Simon James, Ben Revell (25 min) 11.30 Komputerowy świat (VR. 5) (9) - serial SF, USA 1995, reż. Adam Cherry, wyk. Lori Singer, Will Patton, Anthony Head, David McCallum (50 min) (powt.) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (103) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (103) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 13.30 Magazyn Motoryzacyjny Młodych - program Maćka Ziętarskiego 14.00 Junior - show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 14.30 Superstar - program satyryczny z udziałem Jacka Ziobro 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Lot Nawigatora (Flight of the Navigator) - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Randal Kleiser, wyk. Joey Cramer, Veronica Cartwright, Cliff De Young, Sarah Jessica Parker (90 min) 17.35 Reportaż 18.00 Robocop (9) - serial SF, USA 1993-94, reż. Paul Lynch, wyk. Richard Eden, Yvette Nipar, Blu Mankuma, Sarah Campbell (50 min) 19.00 Policjanci (6) - serial kryminalny, Polska 1999, reż. Łukasz Wylężałek, wyk. Tadeusz Huk, Radosław Pazura, Aleksandra Nieśpielak, Dorota Kamińska (50 min) 19.50 Super Express TV 20.05 Studio sport: Mistrzostwa Świata Juniorów w Piłce Nożnej - mecz ćwierćfinałowy 21.50 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 22.50 Różowa landrynka - magazyn erotyczny 23.20 Walka o życie (Fight for Life) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Elliot Silverstein, wyk. Jerry Lewis, Morgan Freeman, Jaclyn Bernstein, Gerard Parkes (94 min) 01.05 SOS Titanic (A Night to Remember) - film katastroficzny, W. Bryt. 1958, reż. Roy Ward Baker, wyk. Kenneth More, David McCallum, Jill Dixon, Laurence Naismith (98 min) (powt.) 02.50 Disco Relax 03.50 Pożegnanie RTL 7 6.20 Opowieści złotej małpy - senal przygodowy 7.10 Teleshopping 8.10 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela 9.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: SOS Croco, Kangoo, Dr Slump 10.10 Moje drugie ja - serial dla młodzieży 10.35 Opowieści złotej małpy - serial przygodowy 11.25 Zagubiony w czasie - serial fantastycznonaukowy 12.15 Dziewczyna z Pietrowki- dramat obyczajowy, USA 14.05 Detektywi - serial komediowy 14.35 Tata major - serial komediowy 15.00 Alfred Hitchock przedstawia - serial sensacyJny 15.25 Lista zobowiązań - serial USA 16.15 Nieśmierteina - serial tantasy 17.10 Medicopter 117 - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Czynnik PSI - senal fantastycznonaukowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial USA 20.00 Wstrząsy - horror, USA 21.45 Przypadek Annie Carver - film sensacyjny, USA 23.25 Sexplozja - mag. tylko dla dorosłych 23.50 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial kryminalny 0.40 Czynnik PSI - senal fantastycznonauk. 1.25 Wstrząsy - horror, USA 3.00 Przypadek Annie Carver - film sens. 4.25 Dziewczyna z Pietrowki - dramat obyczajowy, USA 6.05 Teledyski Wizja 1 11.00 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern 11.30 Słońce Miami - telenowela USA 15.00 Kiedy zakwitają majowe łąki - ser. kom 16.00 Hotel Grand - serial kostiumowy 17.00 Życie zaczyna się po trzydziestce - ser. obycz. USA 18.00 Szołbiz info - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Lot 001: Okup - serial kom. Polska 19.30 The Monkees - serial kom. 20.00 Trudne powroty - serial, Australia 21.00 Żądła - serial, Australia 22.00 Człowiek bez twarzy - dramat, USA 24.00 Bez przedawnienia - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 1.00 Bez przedawnienia - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 2.00 Liverpool 1 - serial kryminalny 3.00 McCallum - serial Wlk. Brytania Formuła 1 06.00 Multimedialny odlot - magazyn komputerowy 06.30 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 07.00 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 07.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 08.50 Cięcia (Cuts) - komedia, W. Brytania 1994, reż. Martyn Friend, wyk. Nigel Planer, Donald Sinden, Timothy West (76 min) 10.10 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.00 Wyznania Toma Harrisa - film fabularny 12.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Atak - film sensacyjny, USA 15.40 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 17.50 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.15 Mój tata jest niewinny (1) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.15 Mój tata jest niewinny (2) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 23.00 Krwawe znamię - film erotyczny 00.35 Nieznajomi - serial erotyczny 01.00 Madonna - film erotyczny 02.35 Zakończenie programu Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Kurs rysunku dla dzieci 12.45 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Auto salon - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.25 Podróże Guliwera - serial przygodowy 19.30 Young Duke - serial, USA, reż. Rob Word, wyk. John Wayne 20.00 Doktor Strangelove (Dr Strangelove) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1964, reż. Stanley Kubrick, wyk. Peter Bull, Peter Sellers, Sterling Hayden, James Earl Jones (91 min) 21.30 Zbrodnia doskonała (Indagine su un delitto perfetto) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1981, reż. Aaron Leviathan, wyk. Joseph Cotten, Gloria Guida, Alida Valli, Anthony Steel (87 min) 23.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny 00.15 Muzyczny kufer - program muzyczny Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 09.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 10.00 Hitofon - lista przebojów 12.00 Śmietanka. Najlepsze z najlepszych! 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Rocklista - lista przebojów 15.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Reef 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Na Scenie: The Levellers 18.00 Rentgen Classic: Homo Twist 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 20 klubowych - lista przebojów 20.50 Club Atomix 21.00 Klub MC2: Techno, dance i disco 01.00 Atomix Komedia 07.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 07.30 Charlie Chaplin 07.50 Arystokracja podziemi (Lady for a Day) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1933, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. May Robson, Warren William, Guy Kibbee, Glenda Farrell (100 min) 09.30 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 10.00 Hrabia Max (Il conte Max) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1957, reż. Giorgio Bianchi, wyk. Alberto Sordi, Vittorio de Sica, Tina Pica, Anne Vernon (99 min) 11.40 Charlie Chaplin 12.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 12.30 Człowiek orkiestra (L'homme orchestra) - komedia, Francja 1970, reż. Serge Korber, wyk. Louis de Funes, Noelle Adam, Paul Preboist, Franco Fabrizi (90 min) 14.00 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 14.30 Jesteśmy aniołami - złoty pył (Noi siamo angeli - Polvere) - komedia, Włochy 1996, reż. Ruggero Deodato, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (94 min) 16.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 16.40 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.10 Witaj słoniu (Buon giorno, elefante) - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy 1952, reż. Gianni Franciolini, wyk. Vittorio de Sica, Maria Mercader, Nando Bruno, Sabu (82 min) 18.30 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 19.00 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 19.30 Nudysta nauczycielem - komedia obyczajowa, Włochy, reż. Flavio Mogherini, wyk. Renato Pozzetto, Magali Noel, Janet Agren (100 min) 21.20 Charlie Chaplin 21.30 Madame Sans - Gene - komedia historyczna, Francja/Włochy/Hiszpania 1961, reż. Christian Jaque, wyk. Sophia Loren, Robert Hossein, Marina Berti, Julien Bertheau (95 min) 23.10 Wesoły wdowiec - serial komediowy 23.40 Allo, Allo - serial komediowy 00.10 Dalej, kretynie! (Vieni avanti cretino) - komedia, Włochy 1981, reż. Luciano Salce, wyk. Lino Balfi, Franco Bracardi, Adriana Russo, Michela Miti (95 min) 01.50 Zakończenie programu Planete 06.15 Dzień na wyścigach 06.35 Skateboard 07.20 Wielkie wystawy: Symbolizm w Europie 07.55 Sternburg - wojna o piwo 08.55 Xingu, ciało i duchy 09.55 W pogoni za tęczą - życie Josephine Baker 11.15 Bomba na Bikini 12.00 Niedokończona wojna 12.55 Christian Godard - kult komiksu 13.20 Wschód w oczach zachodu (2/3): Tygrysy i kłopoty 14.05 Masakry w Setifie 15.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (2/13): Latynoamerykańskie brzmienie 15.35 Wojna w przestworzach (11/13): Podniebna potęga 16.25 Podróż przez Afrykę 17.25 Rząd - właściciel slumsów 18.15 Lata 60-te - migawki z przeszłości 18.40 Rozgrywki rodzinne Kena Drydena (2/4): Podwórka z Carborough 19.30 Irak za linią frontu 19.45 Dziura w niebie 20.30 Wiek XX (3/13): Obsesje 21.25 Aktualności z przeszłości (43) 22.15 Lot i upadek rosyjskiej astronautyki 23.15 Wiseman USA 00.05 Doktor Miller i wyspiarze Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Nasze smaczki 12.00 Program muzyczny 12.30 Podróże Guliwera - serial dla dzieci 13.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 14.00 Helena i chłopcy - serial dla młodzieży, Francja 14.30 Film animowany dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 Rodzinna klasówka - teleturniej 17.00 Sobota w cyrku 18.20 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.20 Werdykt - magazyn 20.00 Noc w świetle księżyca (In una notte di chiaro di luna) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy/Francja 1989, reż. Lina Wertmuller, wyk. Rutger Hauer, Nastassja Kinski, Peter O'Toole, Faye Dunaway (105 min) 22.10 Powrót Sandokana - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1977, reż. Sergio Sollima, wyk. Kabir Bedi, Philippe Leroy, Massimo Foschi, Adolfo Celi (140 min) 00.30 Nocne namiętności 01.00 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Wieści - magazyn rolniczy 08.15 Magazyn rodzinny 08.35 Kartka z kalendarza 08.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 09.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Coś za coś - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1977, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Iwona Biernacka, Tadeusz Janczar, Andrzej Zaorski (62 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Franco Zeffirelli - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 Dokument wczoraj i dziś 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (10/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Gość dnia 17.10 Reportaż 17.40 Tydzień w Obiektywie - program publicystyczny 18.00 Obiektyw 18.30 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 19.00 (WP) Elbląskie noce teatru i poezji - program artystyczny 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Klub Telewizji Białystok 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Klub Telewizji Białystok 22.00 (WP) Pociąg specjalnego przeznaczenia - dramat obyczajowy, Ukraina 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Romeo i Julia - balet TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Magazyn inowrocławski 08.30 Nić Ariadny - teleturniej 09.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Coś za coś - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1977, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Iwona Biernacka, Tadeusz Janczar, Andrzej Zaorski (62 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Franco Zeffirelli - film dokumentalny 12.30 (WP) Europejskie rodowody - serial dokumentalny 13.15 (WP) Zawody zwykłe i niezwykłe - serial dokumentalny 13.30 (WP) Ratujmy przyrodę - serial popularnonaukowy 14.00 (WP) Podróże bez biletu - serial dla młodzieży 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (10/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 17.15 Szkoła od nowa - program edukacyjny 17.30 Artus - magazyn kulturalny 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Na antenie 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Elbląskie noce teatru i poezji - program artystyczny 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Za parawanem - magazyn mody 21.30 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Pociąg specjalnego przeznaczenia - dramat obyczajowy, Ukraina 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Romeo i Julia - balet 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Kraków 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Kronika 08.10 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej 08.40 Podpowiedzi w plenerze - magazyn krajoznawczy 09.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Coś za coś - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1977, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Iwona Biernacka, Tadeusz Janczar, Andrzej Zaorski (62 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Franco Zeffirelli - film dokumentalny 12.30 Koncerty skrzypcowe Jana Sebastiana Bacha 13.25 Reportaż z Afryki 13.45 Z plecakiem i walizką - magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Lekcje języka angielskiego 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (10/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Pasaż - magazyn kulturalny 17.30 Portrety: Włodzimierz Petraniuk - program publicystyczny 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Pełna kultura: Ireneusz Krosny 19.00 (WP) Elbląskie noce teatru i poezji - program artystyczny 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Marginałki - program kabaretowy 21.15 Mały jazz 21.30 Kronika 21.45 Wiadomości sportowe 22.00 (WP) Pociąg specjalnego przeznaczenia - dramat obyczajowy, Ukraina 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Romeo i Julia - balet 01.10 Zakończenie programu TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Animaniacy - serial animowany 07.25 (WP) Płatki - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Hej, Arnold - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.15 Agro fakty 08.30 Ene, due, rabe... - program dla dzieci 08.50 Lis Leon - serial animowany 09.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 09.40 (WP) Ogrody bez granic - serial dokumentalny 10.05 (WP) Coś za coś - dramat psychologiczny, Polska 1977, reż. Agnieszka Holland, wyk. Barbara Wrzesińska, Iwona Biernacka, Tadeusz Janczar, Andrzej Zaorski (62 min) 11.05 (WP) Szlakiem odkrywców - serial dokumentalny 11.40 (WP) Franco Zeffirelli - film dokumentalny 12.30 Weekend, weekend 14.00 W kręgu wiary 14.30 (WP) Sport na luzie - magazyn sportowy 14.45 (WP) Zaproszenie - magazyn 15.05 (WP) Sanktuaria przyrody - serial przyrodniczy 15.30 (WP) Karino (10/13) - serial dla młodzieży, Polska 1975, reż. Jan Batory, wyk. Janusz Gajos, Władysław Hańcza, Leon Niemczyk, Zygmunt Kęstowicz (25 min) 16.00 (WP) Reportaż z koncertu 16.30 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 17.00 Muzyczne powtórki 17.30 Przepytywanka 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Twoja Telewizja Wrocław 18.35 Lodówka 19.00 (WP) Elbląskie noce teatru i poezji - program artystyczny 19.30 (WP) Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 20.00 (WP) Taxi (12/24) - serial obyczajowy, Dania 1997, reż. Morten Arnfred/Jorn Faurschou, wyk. John Hahn-Petersen, Waage Sando, Torben Jensen, Peter Gantzler (37 min) 20.40 (WP) Zew natury - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Tajemnice Dolnego Śląska 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Studio sport 22.00 (WP) Pociąg specjalnego przeznaczenia - dramat obyczajowy, Ukraina 23.30 (WP) Powiedz to głośno - talk show 00.10 (WP) Romeo i Julia - balet TV Bryza 06.15 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 06.20 Jak obyczaj każe... 06.35 Od Dixilandu przez big beat do talentu 06.50 Talent program - program muzyczny 07.05 Aktualności 07.20 Interwencje 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate 2 (Karate Warrior 2) - film karate, Włochy 1988, reż.Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ami Baxter; Kim Rossi Stuart (50 min) 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Szczecin 2000 - program publicystyczny 13.00 Ernest idzie do szkoły (Ernest Goes to School) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Coke Sams, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Bill Byrge, Corrine Koslo (90 min) 14.40 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (50 min) 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 18.30 Aktualności 18.50 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Aktualności 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.00 Rozmowa tygodnia - program publicystyczny 23.10 Miasto duchów (Ghost Town) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Richard Governor, wyk. Franz Luz, Catherine Hickland, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Penelope Windust (85 min) 00.35 Muzyczny weekend - program muzyczny 01.00 Program na niedzielę 01.05 Teleinformator TV 51 Zielona Góra 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Telesklep 08.00 Wrestling - wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - program sportowy 08.50 Telezakupy 09.00 Wojownik karate 2 (Karate Warrior 2) - film karate, Włochy 1988, reż.Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ami Baxter; Kim Rossi Stuart (50 min) 09.50 Telezakupy 10.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 10.50 Telezakupy 11.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 11.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 12.00 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 12.30 Program lokalny 13.00 Ernest idzie do szkoły (Ernest Goes to School) - komedia, USA 1994, reż. Coke Sams, wyk. Jim Varney, Linda Kash, Bill Byrge, Corrine Koslo (90 min) 14.40 Polscy od kuchni - program kulinarny 15.00 Opowieści z klonowego miasteczka - serial animowany 15.30 Magiczny kapelusz - serial animowany 16.00 Wojownik karate 3 (Karate Warrior 3) - film karate, Włochy 1991, reż. Fabrizio De Angelis, wyk. Ron Williams, Dorian D. Field, Christopher Alan, Richard Goon (50 min) 17.00 Nieśmiertelny - serial przygodowy 18.00 Gdzie depczesz - magazyn historyczny 18.30 Informacje TV-51 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy 20.00 Wstrząsy (Tremors) - film SF, USA 1990, reż. Ron Underwood, wyk. Kevin Bacon, Fred Ward, Finn Carter, Michael Gross (92 min) 21.45 Ogień - serial obyczajowy 22.40 Informacje TV-51 23.10 Miasto duchów (Ghost Town) - horror, USA 1988, reż. Richard Governor, wyk. Franz Luz, Catherine Hickland, Jimmie F. Skaggs, Penelope Windust (85 min) 00.35 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Feliks 09.15 Opowieści Maurycego Szwendaczka - program dla dzieci 09.30 Anglicy i kamienie - film dokumentalny 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 10.10 Archeologia: Francja - Picardia - film dokumentalny 10.55 Biebrza wczoraj i dziś - film przyrodniczy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Kosmos: Wenus - program popularnonaukowy 12.45 Klara - kobieta wolna - film dokumentalny 13.00 Wielkopolska - film krajoznawczy 13.25 Nadzieja na jutro - program duszpasterski 13.40 Głowa (3) - film dokumentalny 13.55 Dolny Śląsk - film krajoznawczy 14.15 Obyś był zimny, albo gorący: Czystość - rozmowa z ks. Janem Sikorskim 14.30 Bogowie z Wyżyn Nasca - film dokumentalny 15.00 Różaniec: część chwalebna 15.25 Archeologia: Śladami Biblii - film dokumentalny 16.00 Studio na żywo - powitanie, program dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: św. Feliks 16.10 Sanktuarium MB Pocieszenia w Sulejówku - reportaż 16.25 Ecce homo: Wychowanie do miłości - program publicystyczny 16.50 Gość w studiu 17.00 Chleb życia - reportaż 17.30 Gość w studiu 17.40 Bractwo Dobrej Śmierci - reportaż 18.00 Wiadomości regionalne 18.10 Gość w studiu 18.25 Muzyczne okienko 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Tydzień w Kościele - przegląd wydarzeń 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Jan Paweł II w Meksyku i Curacao (2) - film dokumentalny 20.00 Koncert życzeń 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Syn człowieczy - film fabularny 22.20 Program na niedzielę ORT 04.00 Wiadomości 04.10 Słowo duszpasterskie metropolity Kiryłła 04.25 Domowa biblioteka 04.40 Wszystkie podróże Jacquesa Costeau - serial przyrodniczy 05.30 Graj, kochana harmonio! 06.00 Wiadomości 06.10 Smak 06.30 Program 100% 07.00 Alf - serial komediowy 07.30 Poranna poczta 08.05 Loty we śnie i na jawie (Polioty wo snie i najawu) - dramat obyczajowy, ZSRR 1982, reż. Roman Balajan, wyk. Oleg Jankowskij, Ludmiła Gurczenko, Oleg Tabakow, Oleg Mieńszikow (120 min) 10.05 W świecie zwierząt 10.45 Rosyjskie muzeum - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Wiadomości 11.10 Nieśmiertelny (Highlander) - serial, USA 1992 12.00 Multazbuka 12.35 Aby pamiętali... - program poświęcony Elenie Majorowej 13.15 Temat - program publicystyczny 14.00 Wiadomości 14.10 Odgadnij - teleturniej 14.45 Damskie historie 15.10 Strzeż się samochodu (Bieregiś awtomobila) - komedia, ZSRR 1966, reż. Eldar Rjazanow, wyk. Inokientij Smoktunowski, Oleg Jefriemow, Andriej Mironow, Anatolij Papanow (94 min) 17.00 Wriema 17.55 Prognoza pogody 18.00 Zasadzka (Stakeout) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1987, reż. John Badham, wyk. Richard Dreyfuss, Emilio Estevez, Madelaine Stowe, Aidan Quinn (112 min) 20.05 Niebezpieczne związki (DangerousLiaisons) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988, reż. Stephen Frears, wyk. Glenn Close, John Malkovich, Michelle Pfeiffer, Uma Thurman (104 min) 22.10 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (6) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: Strong Man Alive (1) (powt.) 05.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.30 Beach Clash (1) (powt.) 07.30 Kulturystyka: Strong Man Alive (2) 08.30 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 09.00 Kaskaderzy - magazyn (powt.) 09.45 Sportclips (3) - magazyn (powt.) 10.30 Tiebreak - magazyn tenisowy (powt.) 11.15 Stoke - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych (powt.) 11.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 12.15 Touchdown - magazyn (powt.) 12.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski 13.15 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka (powt.) 14.00 Karting: 24-godzinny wyścig w Kolonii 14.30 Top 10 - magazyn 15.30 Automobilizm: Rajd Dubaju 16.15 Sport motocyklowy: Dunlop Iron Drivers Cup 16.45 Takeshi's Castle (43) 17.30 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 17.45 Piłka nożna: 2 liga niemiecka - 12 kolejka 18.30 Motorvision - magazyn sportów motorowych (powt.) 19.30 Gillette World Sport Special 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 Teakwondo: MŚ w Mar del Plata 21.15 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 21.45 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.00 Wrestling: WCW Nitro 00.00 Roller Jam (15) 01.00 Monster Trucks (18) (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 02.30 Poza kontrolą (32) - magazyn (powt.) Arte 19.00 Tydzień 50 lat temu (537) - film dokumentalny, Francja 1999 (43 min) 19.50 Arte Info - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 20.05 W otwarte karty - magazyn publicystyki międzynarodowej 20.15 Czarna Żmija (16) - serial komediowy, Wielka Brytania 1985 20.45 Światło, ciemność i kolory - film dokumentalny, Francja 1998 21.35 Metropolis - magazyn kulturalny 22.35 The Dying of the Light - film biograficzny, Wielka Brytania 1994, reż. Peter Kosminsky, wyk. George Asprey, Maggie O'Neill, Todd Boyce, Frank Grimes (101 min) 00.20 Music Planet: Stulelcie przebojów (1) - film dokumentalny 01.15 Klub Exotica (Exotica) - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1994, reż. Atom Egoyan, wyk. Bruce Greenwood, Mia Kirshner, Elias Koteas, Arsinee Khanjian (104 min) (powt.) Kabel 1 05.30 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 05.55 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny 1959 06.50 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 07.50 I Spy - serial kryminalny, USA 1967 08.50 Poszukiwany żywy lub martwy - serial przygodowy, USA 1958 09.55 The High Chaparral - serial przygodowy, USA 1967 10.55 The Sheriff of Fractured Jaw - western, W. Bryt. 1955, reż. Raoul Walsh, wyk. Kenneth More, Jayne Mansfield, Henry Hull, William Campbell (99 min) 12.50 The Virginian - serial przygodowy, USA 1962 14.00 Ucieczka od sprawiedliwości (Flight from Justice) - thriller, USA 1993, reż. Don Kent, wyk. Jean Reno, Carole Laure, Bruce Boxleitner (92 min) 15.50 Mój kuzyn Vinny (My Cousin Vinny) - komedia, USA 1992, reż. Jonathan Lynn, wyk. Joe Pesci, Marisa Tomei, Ralph Macchio, Fred Gwynne (119 min) 18.05 Wiadomości 18.15 Lekarz pogotowia - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1993 19.15 Loteria - serial obyczajowy, USA 1983 20.15 Naga dżungla (The Naked Jungle) - film sensacyjny, USA 1953, reż. Byron Haskin, wyk. Charlton Heston, Eleanor Parker, Abraham Soafer, William Conrad (91 min) 22.15 Wielka czerwona jedynka (The Big Red One) - film wojenny, USA 1978, reż. Samuel Fuller, wyk. Lee Marvin, Mark Hamill, Robert Carradine, Robert DiCiccio (104 min) 00.10 Wiadomości 00.20 Nieustraszony (A Man Called Intrepid) - film wojenny, USA 1978, reż. Peter Carter, wyk. David Niven, Michael York, Barbara Hershey, Gayle Hunnicutt (90 min) 02.30 La Vengeance de Laura Gil - dramat erotyczny, Francja 1996 (powt.) 04.10 Wiadomości 04.15 Presume Dangereux - film sensacyjny, Francja 1989, reż. Georges Lautner, wyk. Michael Brandon, Sophie Duez, Robert Mitchum, Francis Perrin (90 min) Nord 3 06.00 Trans Canada (2): Ontario - film dokumentalny 06.30 Być spadkobierczynią - bardzo chętnie - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1984 (powt.) 07.00 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 (powt.) 07.30 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Magazyn północny - magazyn regionalny 09.30 Hamburski żurnal - magazyn regionalny 10.00 Magazyn Szlezwiku-Holsztynu - magazyn regionalny 10.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny 11.00 buten un binnen - magazyn informacyjny Radia Brema 11.30 Straszne opowieści - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975 12.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 13.00 N3 Klasyka: Antonin Dvorak - Symfonia nr 7 d-moll, op. 70 - koncert symfoniczny, Lübeck, wyk. Orkiestra Symfoniczna NDR pod dyr. Myung-Whun Chunga 13.45 N3 Klasyka: Muzyka Clary Schumann - koncert 14.00 Planety (1/8) - serial dokumentalny 14.45 Wyprawy do sztuki: Jak na scenie - Ulrike Kaster - film dokumentalny 15.00 Canyon Passage - western, USA 1946, reż. Jacques Tourneur, wyk. Dana Andrews, Brian Donlevy, Susan Hayward, Ted Devine (88 min) 16.40 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 17.00 Sport 3: Piłka nożna - magazyn piłkarski 17.30 N3 Podróż: Świat kolei żelaznych (3/7) - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Program z myszką - program dla dzieci 18.30 NORDtuor - magazyn podróżniczy 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Kraj i pieśni - program muzyczny, Hans-Heinrich Isenbart prezentuje konie, anegdoty i muzykę 22.00 Pod mostami (Unter den Brücken) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1944/45, reż. Helmut Käutner, wyk. Hannelore Schroth, Carl Raddatz, Gustav Knuth, Ursula Grabley (96 min) 23.35 Pavarotti i przyjaciele - koncert na rzecz dzieci z Gwatemali i Kosowa 01.05 Cieszcie się życiem - Johann Strauß - film dokumentalny 02.15 Nietoperz (Die Fledermaus) - film muzyczny, Niemcy 1945, reż. Geza von Bolvary, wyk. Willy Fritsch, Johannes Heesters, Marte Harell (95 min) 03.50 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny (powt.) 04.20 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny (powt.) 04.35 Telegra Sat 1 03.05 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 (powt.) 03.55 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial kryminalny, USA 1987 (powt.) 04.45 Ricky (powt.) 05.35 Vera w południe (powt.) 06.25 ran (powt.) 07.20 Powerteam - serial animowany, USA 1978 08.35 Kapitan Simian i kosmiczne małpy - serial animowany, USA 1991 09.00 Flinstonowie - serial animowany, USA 1993 09.25 Centurionowie - serial animowany, USA 1986 09.50 Fish Police - serial animowany, USA 1996 10.15 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 10.40 Godzilla - serial animowany, USA 1998/99 11.05 Heartbreak High - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1997 12.05 Rewolwer i melonik - serial kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1967 13.05 Chrabąszcz na wycieczce (Ein Käfer auf Extratour) - komedia, Niemcy 1973, reż. Rudolof Zehetgruber, wyk. Robert Mark, Sal Borgese, Kathrin Oginski, Evelyne Kraft (91 min) 15.00 MacGyver - serial sensacyjny, USA 1989 16.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1998 17.00 Wiadomości 17.10 GOTTSCHALK idzie! - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.00 Alf - serial komediowy, USA 1986 18.30 ran - magazyn piłkarski 20.15 Urwanie głowy (Head Above Water) - komedia kryminalna, USA/W. Bryt. 1996, reż. Jim Wilson, wyk. Harvey Keitel, Cameron Diaz, Billy Zane, Craig Sheffer (89 min) 22.10 Przegląd tygodniowy - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.40 Butterfly Kiss - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1994, reż. Michael Winterbottom, wyk. Amanda Plummer, Kathy Jamieson, Saskia Reeves, Katy Murphy (85 min) 01.20 (na żywo) The Cranberries - koncert, relacja z Hamburga 02.45 Niebezpieczne rozmowy (Listen) - thriller, USA 1996, reż. Gavin Wilding, wyk. Brooke Langton, Gordon Currie, Sarah G. Buxton (105 min) 04.30 Extreme Ghostbusters - serial animowany, USA 1997 (powt.) 04.55 ran (powt.) Super Rtl 05.35 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany 06.25 MUUH - magazyn przyrodniczy 06.45 W drodze z inspektorem Gadgetem - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 07.10 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.40 Wowser - serial animowany 08.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 08.20 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 08.35 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.45 L'Amour Est Un Jeu D'Enfants - komedia, Francja 1993, reż. Pierre Grimblat, wyk. Richard Bohringer, Isabel Otero, Robinson Stevenin, Anita Lombard (92 min) 12.30 Vincent i ja (Vincent and Me) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1991, reż. Michael Rubbo, wyk. Nina Petronzio, Christopher Forrest, Paul Klerk (100 min) 14.20 Muppety na Manhattanie (Muppets Takes Manhattan) - komedia, USA 1984, reż. Frank Oz, wyk. Juliana Donald, Lonnie Price, Louis Zorich, Karen Prell (87 min) 16.00 Thunderstone - serial SF, Australia 1999 16.25 Duch Ned - serial animowany 16.55 Żółwie Ninja - serial animowany 17.20 Super Toy Club - magazyn dla dzieci 17.55 Gargoyles - serial animowany 18.20 Papyrus - serial animowany 18.50 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 Peter Steiners Theaterstadl - teatr telewizji 22.00 Jejku, buda się wali (Musik, Musik, da wackelt die Penne) - komedia, Niemcy 1970, reż. Franz Antel, wyk. Hansi Kraus, Ilja Richter, Rudolf Schündler, Paul Löwinger (86 min) 23.35 Klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 00.25 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.55 Program nocny Zdf 05.30 Halo Niemcy (powt.) 06.00 Muminki - serial dla dzieci 06.25 Pinokio - serial animowany 06.50 Hippo hurra - serial animowany 07.05 Wakacje na wyspie wron - serial dla dzieci 07.30 Pingu - serial animowany 07.35 Bambusowe misie - serial animowany 08.00 Siebenstein - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 08.25 Rentier Romuald - serial animowany 08.35 1 - 2 albo 3 - teleturniej 09.00 Pippi Langstrumpf - serial dla dzieci 09.25 Lwi ząb - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.50 logomobil - program dla dzieci 10.00 Billy the Cat - serial animowany 10.25 PUR - magazyn dla dzieci 10.50 Shirley Holmes - serial dla dzieci 11.15 Przygody Enid Blyton - serial dla dzieci 11.40 Quasimodo - serial animowany 12.00 Compu-tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 12.05 USA High - serial dla młodzieży 12.30 Chart Attack - magazyn muzyczny 13.00 Wiadomości 13.05 TOP 7 - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Tabaluga tivi - magazyn dla dzieci 15.30 Ploteczki przy kawce - talk show 16.00 Conrad i S-ka - talk show 16.50 Chwileczkę! - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Wiadomości 17.05 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Losowanie loterii liczbowej 17.55 Moje córki - serial obyczajowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.25 Parada przebojów ZDF - program muzyczny 20.15 Stubbe - od sprawy do sprawy - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 21.45 Wiadomości 22.00 100 lat - odliczanie - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Aktualności sportowe - magazyn sportowy 23.25 Wiadomości 23.30 Fort Apache - western, USA 1948, reż. John Ford, wyk. John Wayne, Henry Fonda, Shirley Temple, Pedro Armendariz (128 min) 01.35 Twardzi ludzie (The Last Hard Men) - western, USA 1976, reż. Andrew McLaglen, wyk. Charlton Heston, James Coburn, Barbara Hershey, Michael Parks (93 min) 03.05 Drums along the Mohawk (Trommeln am Mohawk) - western, USA 1939, reż. John Ford, wyk. Claudette Colbert, Henry Fonda, Edna May Oliver, Eddie Collins (100 min) 04.45 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 05.10 Straßenfeger VIVA 06.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 08.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 10.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Top 100 - niemiecka lista przebojów 15.00 Viva Charts - parada światowych hitów 16.00 Interaktiv Spezial - gorąca linia Vivy 17.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny 19.00 Obrotowy klub - taneczny program Vivy 20.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 21.00 In Luv - talk show 22.00 Overdrive - magazyn muzyczny (pop-rockowe nowości) 23.00 Berlin House - program muzyczny. Nowości niemieckiej sceny muzycznej: techno, trans, ambient, house 00.00 Taneczna noc Vivy - program muzyczny